ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Rockstar Games
Rockstar Games is a multinational video game developer and publisher based in New York City, owned by Take-Two Interactive following its purchase of British video game publisher BMG Interactive.http://designmuseum.org/design/rockstar-games The brand is mostly known for Grand Theft Auto, Max Payne, L.A. Noire, The Warriors, Bully, Manhunt, Midnight Club, State of Emergency, and Red Dead, series and the use of open world, free roaming settings in their games. It comprises studios that have been acquired and renamed as well as others that have been created internally. While many of the studios Take-Two Interactive has acquired have been merged into the Rockstar brand, several other recent ones have retained their previous identities and have become part of the company's 2K Games division. The Rockstar Games label was founded in New York City in 1998http://www.rockstargames.com/#/?lb=/corpinfo by the British video game producers Sam Houser, Dan Houser, Terry Donovan, Jamie King and Gary Foreman.Laura Avery (2005). Newsmakers: the people behind today's headlines :2004 cumulation. p. 212. Gale Research, 2005. The headquarters of Rockstar Games (commonly referred to as Rockstar NYC) is located on Broadway in the SoHo neighborhood of New York City, part of the Take-Two Interactive offices. It is home to the marketing, public relations and product development departments. Company goal In October 2011, Rockstar creative vice president Dan Houser told Famitsu that Rockstar is intentionally avoiding developing in the first-person shooter genre. "We're deliberately avoiding that right now", he said, according to a 1UP.com translation. "It's in our DNA to avoid doing what other companies are doing. I suppose you could say that Max Payne 3 is something close to an FPS, but there are really unique aspects to the setting and gameplay there, too, not just in the story. You have to have originality in your games; you have to have some kind of interesting message. You could say that the goalpoint of Rockstar is to have the players really feel what we're trying to do". Houser went on to say that Rockstar has "made new genres by ourselves with games like the GTA series. We didn't rely on testimonials in a business textbook to do what we've done. I think we succeeded precisely because we didn't concentrate on profit... If we make the sort of games we want to play, then we believe people are going to buy them." Technology RAGE Rockstar Games have developed their own game engine called the Rockstar Advanced Game Engine (RAGE) to facilitate game development on the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Windows, Mac and Wii systems. Social Club The Rockstar Games Social Club is a community website created by Rockstar for use with their games. Rockstar studios External developers * Bungie developed the game Oni for Windows and Macintosh, which was then ported by Rockstar to the PS2 and published by them. Before Bungie was bought by Microsoft, their breakthrough product, Halo, was planned for release on video game consoles with Rockstar as publisher. * Capcom had early development in Rockstar San Diego's Red Dead Revolver and previously owned the Japanese distribution rights to the Grand Theft Auto franchise. * Digital Eclipse Software collaborated with Rockstar North while developing Grand Theft Auto Advance. * Edge of Reality developed Monster Truck Madness 64. * Opus, in collaboration with ASCII Entertainment developed Surfing H3O. * Remedy Entertainment and 3D Realms developed the Max Payne series. 3D Realms also developed the Xbox Live Arcade version of Duke Nukem 3D, which is published by Rockstar. * Team Bondi an Australian independent gaming developer who developed L.A. Noire with Rockstar. * VIS Entertainment is known for developing the State of Emergency game. * Z-Axis developed Thrasher presents Skate and Destroy. * Image Metrics has done most of the facial animation in most of Rockstar's games. * War Drum Studios ported Grand Theft Auto III and Max Payne to the iOS and Android platforms. Games published Notable game series *''Grand Theft Auto'' series (1997–present) *''Midnight Club'' series (2000–unknown) *''Max Payne'' series (2001–present) *''Manhunt'' series (2003–2007) *''Red Dead'' series (2004–present) Films In 2011, Rockstar Games trademarked Rockstar Films. References External links * Rockstar Games Category:Companies established in 1998 Category:Rockstar Games Category:Video game companies of the United States Category:Video game development companies Category:Companies based in New York City